The Lady For A Lady
by bookworm1478
Summary: Hawke blames himself when tragedy strikes a friend and he was powerless to prevent it.
1. Chapter 1

THE LADY FOR A LADY

Hawke closed the helicopter door and came around to meet Caitlin who had gotten out of the other side. They had just come from a routine test flight and Hawke was ready for some R&R. With Donimic going away for the week and Airwolf out of commission due to flight problems, Hawke only had to get Caitlin off his back so he could enjoy the R&R. The only problem was that Caitlin was wanting him to use his R&R at some kind of swanky resort. Earlier that day, she had won a trip for two and wanted Hawke to be her 'two'. She spilled this information while they were ten thousand feet in the air. Hawke almost did a nose dive.

"No!" Hawke said again as they walked into the hangar. The noise echoed throughout the hangar and caught Dominic's attention.

"Hey, hey, guys," He said walking out of the office. "What's going on? Bad flight?"

"Good flight." Hawke shot Caitlin an angry look. "Nagging company," Hawke handed Dominic the flight book with the safety checklist and walked into the office. Caitlin folded her arms across her chest and dropped into her chair.

"What's going on?" Dominic asked Caitlin when Hawke slammed the office door. "I'm afraid to fly out of here in twenty minutes for fear that when I come back there's going to be a newspaper with the headline 'Two Santini Air employees strangle each other with stunt rope'. Why are you two fighting?"

"It's not fighting when there's only one person talking," Caitlin corrected him. "I got two tickets to a resort and all my other friends are busy. With a week off coming, I thought it would be fun if Hawke came with me."

"Mama mia," Dominic slapped the palm of his hand against his forehead. "Darlin', a man doesn't go to resorts. A man goes to a camp ground."

"Fine, then he can call it a campground." Caitlin sat up in the chair. "Dom, he's had a bur up his saddle since the Lady's been down for repairs. I can't make the parts come in any faster. Can you?"

Dominic took a seat on Caitlin's desk and touched the top of her hand. "Listen, sweetheart," He said sweetly, "Close up the hangar, go to your resort, and let Hawke do what Hawke does on his vacation. At least, then I know I'll still have my two best friends alive and well when I come back. "Okay, bambina."

Caitlin forced a smile, "Okay, Dominic. Have a nice trip."

Dominic slung his bag over his shoulder, gave Caitlin a smile, and sauntered off toward the helicopter that Hawke and Caitlin had just tested.

After Caitlin heard the helicopter take off, she took a deep breath and went into the office. Hawke was scribbling something on a piece of paper. She stared at him for a moment admiring the intensity in which he was working.

"I'm not going, Caitlin," Hawke said without looking up from his paper.

"I know and I'm sorry I kept pushing. I just thought it would be fun to hang out as friends where there's no one trying to shoot us out of the sky. I'm leaving tonight for the resort. I'll see you when I get back, Hawke."

Caitlin closed the door, scribbled an address on her desk calendar, and closed up the hangar for the week.


	2. Chapter 2

The Lady for a Lady pt. 2

A desert. Why did all the resorts have to be in the desert, Caitlin thought as she drove down the stretch of dusty road looking for the turn off. She had wanted Hawke to come with her. It wouldn't have been as bad as Dominic made it sound for a man to enjoy a week at a resort. What's the worst that could have happened? One week without worrying about Airwolf or white limousines driving up in the least likely places could have worked wonders for Hawke's demeanor. Who knows, maybe it would have even brought the two of them closer.

Caitlin almost missed the turn off because of the thoughts going through her head. She switched on her turn signal long enough to make the right hand turn and then switched it off. The road was bumpy and didn't do much for Caitlin's demeanor. Flying would have been less bumpy. Caitlin drove over the bumpy road keeping a watch for the resort, she didn't think was that remote. Suddenly, it appeared before her as she went over a hill. The resort was a large ranch style home. A large gate went around the exterior of the house. Caitlin pulled up to the front of the gate and punched the intercom button.

"Deserted Resort. Can I help you?" A static female voice said through the metal box.

"Caitlin O'Shaughnessy. The reservation number on my ticket is 475N21."

The box was silent for a moment and then the gates doors parted. "Come right in, Miss O' Shaughnessy. We've been expecting you."

Caitlin drove her convertible through the front gate and to the front door. A young, dark-haired man in white shorts and a green polo shirt opened her door for her. "We'll park your car for you and take your bags in, Miss O'Shaughnessy. Enjoy your stay at the Deserted Resort."

Caitlin grabbed her purse from the passenger seat and walked into the ranch style house. A woman stood at the front desk wearing the same outfit the young man had on. She held a key in her hand as Caitlin approached.

"We have your room all set up for you and we'll bring your bags to you as soon as they park your car." The woman hit a button hidden from Caitlin's view and another young man came out. He smiled at her.

"James, will take you to your room. Dinner will be served at six and you already have a dinner companion that will be waiting for you at your table this evening. Welcome to the Deserted Resort, Miss O'Shaughnessy."

Caitlin returned the woman's smile and followed James up the steps to her room. She was the first door at the steps. Her room was spacious with a beautiful view. As her bags were being brought in, Caitlin looked out her window and saw several people lounging by the pool. It gave her goosebumps to think of not having to unclog a helicopter oil line or wash her hair twice to get the grease out of it after spending the whole day inside an engine.

Caitlin spent the rest of the afternoon lounging in a bathtub that was half the size of her bathroom in her apartment. Afterward, she fixed her hair, applied some makeup, and dressed in an emerald green spaghetti strap gown that stopped at her ankles. She didn't know what the dress code was like for dinner, but she wanted to make an impression.

Caitlin took the steps delicately so as not to damage her dress and smiled at the man that stood at the bottom of the stairs. He was dressed in tuxedo tails and gave her a flashy smile. He took her hand as she reached the bottom of the stairs.

"You look lovely, Miss O'Shaughnessy," He said, with that winning smile. "Your dinner companion is expecting you."

He led her into the dining room where there were plenty of tables, but no one was dining.

"Did I hear the right time for dinner?" She asked.

Her companion didn't answer her. He led her to a table in the center adorned with two candles and white china. Caitlin sat down.

"I don't understand," Caitlin said. "Why is there no one here?" She was starting to get that nervous feeling in the pit of her stomach. "What's going on?"

"Your companion will be with you shortly. Enjoy your evening, Miss O'Shaughnessy." He left through the same door they entered.

Caitlin sat with her hands in her lap looking around at the empty table. Did she imagine all those people by the pool? Did she?

A door across the room opened and Caitlin swallowed against the lump in her throat. Why did she feel like she was the only hen staring down a fox.

A hand on her shoulder made her jump. No one was coming through the opened door because someone had come from behind her.

The man sat down beside her and Caitlin felt every nerve ending in her body snap alive.

"Hello, Caitlin."

Her instincts were right. She was the only hen left to stare down a fox. Only this fox had a name.

"Hello, Horne."


	3. Chapter 3

Caitlin tightened her grasp on the arms of the chair and stared at Horn. Why couldn't she believe he was sitting in front of her? The sight of Hawke shooting Dom still haunted her in the early moments before sleep and if they haunted her then Cait knew they haunted Hawke.

"I see you're at a loss for words." Horn said, interrupting her thoughts. "That's all right, my dear. I'll be doing most of the talking, until I need you too, that is."

"You set this up," Cait said.

Horn nodded. "Yes, I needed your Lady and I knew you were the only way to get her. After all, you were foiled my first plan."

"Did you think I was going to let you hurt my friends and steal my helicopter?" Caitlin said trying to stay as calm as possible. "You'll never get Airwolf anyway. Hawke would never trade her for me."

Horn let out a guffaw and slapped his knee. "Oh, my dear. If you believe that Stringfello Hawke thinks more of Airwolf than he does your safety then he deserves to fly into a mountainside. He'll trade Airwolf for you. That, I know."

Caitlin knew better. There was no way Airwolf was in any condition to fly. She was lucky if she could hover over the canyon opening.

Horn looked passed her and nodded. Seconds later, the man that escorted her to the dining room was beside her, this time carrying a gun.

"Mr. Mantel, please show our guest her new accommodations and get her ready for the ransom video." Horn stood and left through the door that Caitlin saw opened earlier.

Mantel took Caitlin's arm and helped her stand. Cait dug her fingernails into the palm of right hand and whirled on Mantel. She slammed the bony heel of her right hand into Mantel's nostrils and was rewarded with a loud crunch. With the same hand, she punched him in the stomach, pushed him to the ground and ran.

There was no one guarding the front door and she opened it and ran out. Cool air hit her in the face and she stopped. Her car was nowhere in sight, but then again she didn't think it would be. If she was kidnapping someone, she wouldn't leave their car in plain sight.

Her best plan would be to climb over the fence and start walking off road. She ran for the gate that her car had come through hours earlier. With both her hands, she grabbed the steel gate and was prepared to hoist herself up when a funny feeling went through her body. Cait tried to get her hands loose, but they wouldn't uncoil from gate.

Finally, someone yanked her away from the gate and Cait fell on her butt. Her arms burned inside from the shock.

"Very nice try, Miss O'Shaughnessy." Two men grabbed her under her arms and hoisted her up.

"It was electrifying how you tried to escape." He laughed at his own joke. "By the way, Mantel would like to speak to you before his trip to the hospital."

Horn stepped aside and Mantel took his place in front of her. Two fingers on his right hand were pinching his nose closed. Fresh blood dimpled his once white shirt.

Caitlin braced herself for what she knew was coming, but it didn't help. The slap burned her cheek and caused her neck to snap back. Caitlin felt dizzy.

Mantel muttered something under his breath and walked away.

"Take her away," Horn ordered and Caitlin was dragged back to the ranch house.


	4. Chapter 4

Caitlin was escorted downstairs into a room no larger than a prison cell. The room had freshly painted white walls and a mattress in the corner. Since the mattress wasn't on a frame and she was still in her dress, Caitlin couldn't sit down so all she could do was walk around the room and keep an eye on her watch as it ticked by the minutes.

One-hundred and eighty two minutes later, Caitlin's cell door opened and a man stood in the doorway holding a gun. She was getting really tired of the guns.

"Come with me," He said after entering the room.

"No, thank you, I'm waiting on my date."

"Now!" The man bellowed and pointed his gun at her.

"Fine," Caitlin said. She allowed herself to be guided down the hall and into another room. It was much bigger than her cell and in the center of the room was a tripod holding a video camera. Caitlin was pushed into a chair and another man helped the bellower ducktape her to the chair.

After she was ducktaped, the door opened again and Horn walked in.

"She's already, Mister Horn," The bellower said. Caitlin noticed he had a nice voice for a kidnapper and bellower.

"Not quite yet," Horn ripped off a small piece of the ducktape and sealed it around Caitlin's mouth. "Now she's ready."

He turned to the camera and nodded. The man behind the camera turned it on. Caitlin focused on the red dot.

"Hello, Hawke, I'm glad we can finally meet. . "

9:00 THE NEXT MORNING

Hawke had taken a position outside of the cabin to play his cello. Tet was staring at a ripple in the lake that had been made by a fish. He had his head cocked in a state of confusion for no sooner had the fish jumped up in the water, then he had disappeared.

Hawke watched his dog and ran the bow over the strings of his cello producing a beautiful piece of classical music known as Beethoven's 'Ode To Joy'. It was one of his favorite pieces. He was just getting to the crescendo when Tet ran past him barking.

Hawke stopped playing and carried the cello into the house. His radio was crackling to life. Hawke set his cello down and picked up the receiver.

"This is Hawke, over."

"Hawke, it's Chris. A package just came for you marked for your eyes only and urgent. Over."

It wasn't Michael, because anything urgent would have warranted a visit from him personally. Maybe it was the parts for Airwolf.

"Okay, Chris, I'm on my way back. I'll see you in an hour. Over."

"See ya then. Over."

The radio stopped crackling and Hawke turned it off. He turned to Tet who was stretched out by the fireplace. "Well, boy, looks like my vacation's over before it started." He went upstairs to grab his jacket and his office keys.

True to his word, Hawke pulled up in the jeep an hour after he finished speaking with Chris.

Chris was sitting on the ground outside the hangar when Hawke got out of the Jeep. He stood, handed Hawke the package, and then left. Hawke unlocked the door with one hand while he studied the box. It was a simple brown packing box addressed to Stringfellow Hawke with the red letters 'FOR YOUR EYES ONLY' written on it. It had come express mail.

As Hawke took a seat in the office, he noticed the package was too light for helicopter parts, especially for a lady like Airwolf. He used a knife to slit the box open and pulled out the packing paper. A video tape with the words 'PLAY ME' on it looked up at him.

Hawke pulled the tape out of the box, turned on the TV, and popped it into the VCR. Darkness filled the screen and then Hawke saw Caitlin tied to a chair. He stood up.

Caitlin's image was only on for a few seconds before Horn walked between her and the camera blocking her from Hawke's view.

"Hello, Hawke, I'm glad we can finally meet again or at least you can see me again. You've seen Caitlin tied up in the chair. Don't worry, she's fine. A little angry, but unharmed. Now, let's get down to business. The moment you receive this tape I will get a confirmation call from the delivery person. The clock began the moment I received the phone call. You have twenty-four hours to bring me Airwolf. We'll call the trade the lady for a lady. Once you're in the air, travel south keeping your radio on channel six. You'll be contacted on a meeting place when you're in the air." Horn stepped out of camera range and Hawke could see Caitlin again. "Twenty-four hours, Hawke, or you watch Caitlin die."

Hawke pulled the tape out of the VCR, stuffed into his jacket, locked up the hangar, and got into his jeep. He had people to see.


	5. Chapter 5

Michael was laboriously studying a case file when he heard a loud thump and two people shouting. Instinctively, he pulled open his top drawer and reached for his gun. His hand was around the butt of the gun when his door flew open and Hawke stood in front of him. From where he stood, Michael could see the bulging blue vein in Hawke's forehead.

"Horn has Caitlin," Hawke threw the tape onto Michael's desk. Michael turned to his secretary and nodded at her. Sean took the tape from Michael's desk, staying a small distance away from Hawke, and slipped the tape into their player.

Seconds later, the screen lit up with Caitlin's face. Michael studied the picture. In the few seconds Caitlin was on the screen, he saw she was strapped to the chair with ducktape. The wall behind her was white with no distinguishing marks or pictures. Horn then came into the picture.

"Hello, Hawke, I'm glad we can finally meet again. . ." Michael nodded and Sean paused the tape. He turned to Hawke, who was still standing.

"How did he get her?"

"Caitlin won two tickets to a spa. She couldn't get anyone to go with her so she went along. She was looking for a vacation and what she got was Horn."

"What does he want?" Michael asked.

"He wants Airwolf in twenty-fours from the time I received the tape or Caitlin dies. I got the tape at nine o'clock."

"So, you and Dominic get Airwolf in the air and we'll track you and take down Horn before the deadline."

Hawke leaned his body half way over the desk. "There's only one problem, Michael," He mumbled. "Airwolf can't fly. She can barely hover."

Michael didn't even bother using his cane to help him stand. "What?! When were you going to let me in on this little bit of information?"

"We weren't. The lady can be fixed, but the parts haven't come in yet. Caitlin knows the lady can't fly, Michael. She also knows if she tells Horn that the lady can't fly, she's as good as dead."

"What do you want me to do?" Michael asked, sincerely.

"Donimic has the jet ranger. I got a message to him through the officials at the air show so he's on his way back. I need one of your helicopters."

Michael sat down and picked up the phone. "Sean," He said to his secretary who was standing behind Hawke. "See that, Mr. Hawke, gets to one of our helicopters without any incidence. I'll call down and have one ready for you."

"Thank you, Michael."

Hawke was half way across the room when Michael said, "Hawke."

Hawke stopped and turned around. "What?"

"Are you all right? I'm sensing there's something else going on here."

Hawke rubbed at his nose. "She asked me to go with her several times and I told her no. What would have been wrong with me saying yes to a good friend?"

"Then I could have been watching both of you on this tape and not just Cait."

"Yeah," Hawke turned to leave and closed the door behind him. Michael turned the screen back on and watched the video. He was going to watch it until something dawned on him that could help Caitlin and Hawke.

12:30 pm the same day

Dominic heard a loud thud and Hawke curse. He left the control panel of Airwolf to see what was the matter. Hawke was lying on the ground under the lady's tail rubbing his knuckles.

"Anything broke?" Dominic asked, helping his friend to his feet.

"No," Hawke mumbled. "I fixed the tail rotor so she won't spin out of control when we do get her in the air. What about the electronics?"

"We need the parts, String." Dominic said.

"I know." He walked outside where a camo cover was hiding the jet ranger and the FIRM helicopter. Hawke raised the cover and went under it. "What if we took the parts from the jet ranger and and the FIRM's helicopter and used it in Airwolf? All we need is for her to get to Caitlin."

"Have you ever seen the Eiffel Tower built out of popsicle sticks, String?" Dominic asked.

Hawke scrunched up his face. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"The popsicle version of the Eiffel Tower make look just like the authentic Eiffel Tower, but it won't hold up against the real thing. In other words, the Jet Ranger and the FIRM helicopter are small potatoes next to Airwolf."

Hawke slapped the side of the Jet Ranger. "Then what do we do, Dom."

Dom put a hand on Hawke's shoulder and gave it a squeeze. "We keep working and hope that the people Michael has on the ground and in the air can spot Caitlin or Horn."

They headed back into the lair where Airwolf's communications were beeping. Hawke climbed into the cockpit and turned the radio on.

"This is Hawke, Michael, what do you have?"

"I've got people travelling south looking for any kind of sign, but they don't have anything yet. Meanwhile, I thought you'd like to know I looked into the whereabouts of Horn's daughter, Angelica. In case we wanted to use her as leverage."

"And?" Hawke asked.

"Angelica drowned earlier this year in Florida According to the local police, she was going to testify against her father."

"He had his own daughter killed!" Dominic announced.

"That's what it looks like. Listen, I'll keep in touch."

Hawke switched off the radio and slid out of the lady. He was angry. If Horn had no compunction in killing his flesh and blood, then he wouldn't hesitate to kill Caitlin.

With that thought, he picked up the wrench and went back to work on Airwolf.


	6. Chapter 6

12:45 PM

Caitlin pushed the sandwich around with her finger. She had already dissected it twice looking for any kind of sedative or other drug. Even when she couldn't find anything, the thought of eating what Horn's men brought her made her ill.

All she really wanted was to soak in her bathtub and to sleep on her new mattress. She wanted to be home. She wanted to be with Hawke and Dominic.

The door opened and Caitlin pushed herself to her feet. With her dress being traded for a pair of her jeans and top, Caitlin felt more comfortable. Now if she could just find a way out.

"I haven't heard from your friends yet." Horn said when he entered her cell.

"Hawke doesn't call ahead before he goes anywhere." She crossed her arms over her chest. "He likes the element of surprise."

Horn laughed. "I like you Caitlin."

"We're on a first name basis now. Well then, I should say that I don't care much for your hospitality, John."

"Hospitality will have to wait until I am behind the controls of Airwolf. Then I may be hospitable enough to call a car to pick up you and your friends."

"There are only three people that can fly Airwolf and one of them was killed by the lady. What makes you think the same won't happen to you?"

"I'll send for you when I get the communication from Airwolf. Until then, eat your lunch," He gently tapped the plate with his foot. "You'll need your strength."

He backed out of the room and the door closed. Caitlin dropped down onto the mattress and leaned her head against the wall. "Find me, guys." She whispered into the air.

4:30 PM (The Lair)

Hawke strapped himself into the pilot's seat and put his helmet on. He hit a button and the operating system lit up in rainbow colors. Dominic took a seat behind him.

"Are we ready?" Hawke asked, more to himself than anyone else.

"She's ready." Dominic answered. He hit a button above him and Michael's voice flooded the cockpit.

"How is she?"

"I think we've got it," Dominic said. "We'll let you know. String, she's as ready as she'll ever be."

Hawke took a breath and pulled the throttle back. The lady rose a few feet off the air. Hawke hit a button above his head and a whirring sound told them the landing gear was up. "Okay, Dom, it's time for one of your prayers."

"I've been saying once since you told me about Caitlin," Dominic told him.

Hawke bit his lower lip and watched the altimeter rise as the lady hovered in mid-air. As she hovered over the canyon opening, Hawke let out the breath he had been holding.

"How is she?"

"Holding her own," Hawke told his friend. "Let's try turbos." Hawke hit a button and Airwolf shot across the sky.

"So far so good," Dominic said. Just then a beeping noise and blinking light caught his eye from his right. Dominic hit the button and turned off the alarm. Another beeping sound came from Hawke's place in front. Airwolf began shaking.

"What's wrong, Dom?"

"Go back to the lair, String, before we lose her all together."

Wordlessly, Hawke turned off turbos and maneuvered Airwolf back to the canyon. When he sat the lady back on terra firma, the engine quit.

Hawke slid out of the helicopter and threw his helmet at the ground.

"Easy, my boy. We have enough problems without you losing it. At least we know she can do more than hover now. All we have to do is find the cause of the problem."

"And when we do, how many more are going to pop up, Dom? Caitlin can't afford any more problems."

Hawke took a seat on a nearby rock and hung his head.

"If he wants Airwolf, we'll give him Airwolf, String. I love the lady, but I love Caitlin more."

Hawke's head raised. "What did you say, Dom?"

"I said I love the lady. . ."

Hawke stood up, "Before that."

"If he wants Airwolf, we'll give him Airwolf."

"Exactly." Hawke slapped Dominic on the back and headed for the opening to the lair.

"Where are you going?" Dominic called after him.

"To find a really big truck," Hawke called back.


	7. Chapter 7

7:55 PM (Santini Air)

Dominic had followed Hawke's phone instructions and left the lady at her lair to meet him at the hangar. He was cryptic over the phone and Dominic wondered just what his friend had up his sleeve.

_"To find a really big truck." _Hawke had said over his shoulder when he disappeared three hours ago.

A really big truck, Dominic thought. What would he want with a really. . .

A loud horn scared Dominic and he dropped the book he was holding scattering white sheets of paper all over the concrete flooring.

"What the. . ." He exclaimed as he left the floating paper alone and went out the hangar door. Hawke had pulled up beside the jeep in a truck with a low boy attached to it. "Hawke, what is this?"

Hawke opened the door and slid out of the truck. "It's Airwolf's new transportation. We're going to load the lady on the truck and take her south."

"Do you think this is a good idea, Hawke? Horn's not stupid. If we pull up with Airwolf on the back of a truck, he's going to kill Caitlin."

"And he'll kill her if we don't, Dom." Hawke slapped the truck's grill. "Shoot, Dom, I don't know what else to do."

Dominic shook his head. "Well, at least she can still defend herself and us. Let's try it."

Hawke smiled and went around to the driver's side door.

"Say, where did you get a truck this late in a work day?" Dominic asked as he climbed into the truck.

"Ricky found it for me." Hawke said as he started the truck. The engine roared to life. Hawke put it in gear and pulled out.

"Not another favor from Ricky. You already owe him your firstborn child and Caitlin's firstborn child. What else is there?"

Hawke looked over at him and smiled. "Your firstborn child."

"Mama Mia!"

8:10 PM

Caitlin yawned. She wanted to sleep so badly she could see herself stretched out on the mattress. She also wanted her headache to stop and her stomach to stop growling. Her food trays were stacked up on each other. Horn wanted her to eat; she wanted him to die. One of them was going to get their wish. Caitlin hoped her wish came true first.

Her watch read 8:15. That meant there was thirteen hours left before Horn went through with his end of the deal.

_Thirteen hours. _

Airwolf was beyond being fixed without parts.

_Thirteen hours._

Hawke and Dominic would find her without Airwolf.

_Thirteen hours. _

A growling stomach or a bullet.

_Thirteen hours_.

Caitlin slid the plate closer to her and picked up the sandwich. She took a bite and her stomach growled in appreciation. She took another bite.

9:15 PM

Dominic watched as Airwolf rolled up onto the back of the truck. His girl barely fit, but she did fit. He let out a loud and heavy sigh as Hawke stepped out of the cockpit and jumped out of the back of the truck.

Dominic handed Hawke the heavy duty tarp and together they were able to get it over the lady and and secured under the truck.

As Dominic got into the passenger side and Hawke into the driver's side, Dominic asked. "You're sure this is going to work?"

Hawke put the truck into gear and pulled out of the lair, "It has too," he said. "It has too."


	8. Chapter 8

10:45 PM

Dominic stifled a yawn and kept his eyes on the road. They had been travelling south for over an hour. Dom felt like it was time to let Horne know they were out there.

As if String had read his mind, the pilot pulled over onto the side of the road and picked up the receiver.

"Airwolf to Horn, come in Horn. Over." He paused. "This is Airwolf calling Horn, come in. Over." He repeated it again, this time more agitated.

"Maybe they need time to get to the radio," Dominic said, trying to understand why no one was picking up their radio calls.

"Nah, Horn has someone sitting on that radio waiting for us. Airwolf is too important to him. Airwolf to Horn, come in Horn. Over."

"This is Horn. Over. I was beginning to wonder if Caitlin was right and you weren't coming. Over. How's the lady? Over."

"Just tell me where you want us," Hawke said. Dominic could hear the disdain dripping off of String's voice.

"Keep your radio on this channel. I'll contact you soon."

Hawke hung the receiver up, put the truck back into gear, and continued down the road.

10:52 PM

Caitlin was half asleep and was now wishing she hadn't eaten her lunch and dinner plates. At least with an empty stomach, she was wide awake. According to her watch, it was almost eleven. She brushed her hair back with her hand and slid a stray piece behind her ear.

The door opened and Caitlin stood to her feet. Horn walked in and the door closed behind him. "I thought you would like to know your friend Hawke just contacted me. He and Airwolf are coming to get you."

Caitlin felt her face get hot and Horn must have noticed because he asked, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Caitlin quickly covered. "I'm just nervous."

Horn took two steps toward her and looked her straight in the eye. Caitlin looked down. "No, my daughter used to get the same look in her eyes when she was keeping something from me. It's how I knew she was giving evidence to the police on my operations." With his thumb, he raised her chin so they were eye level. "There's something wrong with my helicopter, isn't there?"

"The Lady isn't yours, Horn."

"And, evidently, she isn't yours at the moment either. Thank you, Caitlin." Horn walked to the door, knocked twice, and it opened for him.

"Don't do anything stupid, Horn."

The door closed behind him and Caitlin fell down on her mattress.

Airwolf was non-functional. She had told Hawke that the moment they precariously set her down in the lair and she had seized up. Taking her through a gauntlet of guerilla gunfire in Brazil hadn't been hers or Dominic's first choice, but String was flying so the decision was his. Fortunately, they made it back on fumes, no guns, shaky turbos and prayers. . .lots and lots of prayers. They ended up being in better shape than the lady. That was five days ago.

Caitlin knew as a mechanic that Airwolf wasn't ready for flight. Even if the company they ordered her special parts from had delivered, it would still take two days and three people to get her back in flying shape.

There was no way Airwolf was ready to fly and she had just inadvertently given Horn this information.

What had she just done?


	9. Chapter 9

11:14 PM

Hawke was still travelling south on an empty, dark road when the radio crackled to life. "Horn to Airwolf. Over." Horn's voice was distinguishable even through radio waves.

With one hand on the steering wheel, Hawke answered the radio. "This is Airwolf. Over. Where do you want the lady, Horn? Over."

"The deals off, Hawke. I know somethings wrong with your lady. Over. Go back home, Hawke." The transmission ended and Hawke through the receiver against the dashboard and then hit the steering wheel.

"The only one that knew Airwolf was non-functional was Caitlin and she wouldn't give Horn the time of day," Hawke told no one imparticular.

"So now what do we do?" Dominic asked in a small voice.

3:47 AM

With two cups of coffee in his system, Dominic was wide awake and feeling none of the sluggishness from last night. After spending two more hours travelling south on a deserted road, Hawke gave up, turned the truck around and they took the lady back to the lair. After dropping off the truck, they went back to the hangar.

Hawke got to the door first. It was ajar and a light was on inside. He put his finger to his lips to hush Dominic and pulled the gun out of the back of his pants. Very gently, he pushed the door open and rushed in, gun held high.

Michael sat in the carcass of a broken down jet ranger. His cane was twirling like Gene Kelly's umbrella.

"Michael," Hawke put his gun back in his pants. "What are you doing here?"

Michael used his cane to help himself out of the helicopter carcass. "I've had this place monitored since Caitlin disappeared. This morning at two-thirty a driver dropped off a plane brown box with a video inside. My people called me as soon as the driver disappeared. Inside the box was a videotape."

"The driver?" Hawke asked.

"Employee of a twenty-four hour speedy delivery service. Someone paid him five hundred dollars under the table to deliver it since it wasn't on his route. He never met his benefactor and now he's a thousand dollars richer."

"Show us the tape," Hawke said. He could feel the tension in his jaws as he ground his teeth together. Michael was unwavered. "Show us the tape!" He growled.

Michael walked to the main office and Hawke followed with Dominic at his side. Michael was standing at the television with the remote in his hand.

"Have you seen it?" Hawke asked.

Michael nodded once and played the tape.

Caitlin was again in the white room. Her hands and feet were bound with duck tape and there was a piece over her mouth. Hawke dug his fingernails into the palms of his hands. He met her eyes and saw the panic and he thought back to the first time he met her. Nothing scared her then.

After a brief shot of Caitlin, Horn came into the picture. "Hello, Hawke and Dominic. I know I gave you until nine o'clock, but after your deception I thought it was my right to speed up the timetable. You tried, Hawke, and I applaud your efforts. In fact, I admire your hard work so much that I have decided to let Caitlin speak to you."

The camera panned over and the tape that was once Caitlin's mouth was gone. She cleared her throat and began, "I'm sorry, guys," She cleared her throat again. "He saw my reaction to Airwolf being able to fly. Don't hate yourself for this, Hawke. It wasn't your fault. I was the one that wanted to come." She paused. "Give mom and dad, my love. You guys are the greatest family a girl could ask for. Dominic thanks for the job. Sorry I left my desk in such a mess. Maybe the next pilot you hire will keep it cleaner. I love you both very much."

Michael stopped the tape and Hawke jerked his eyes away from the dark screen. "Is that it?" He mumbled through gritted teeth.

"No, but I. . ."

"Play the rest," Hawke said. His face felt hot and tears burned his eye sockets.

Michael hit the play button and Caitlin popped on again. "I love you both very much," The tape repeated and then Horn came into view again. "Remember this, Stringfellow Hawke, fool me once, shame on you, fool me twice, shame on. . ." He pulled a gun out from his shirt and shot.

Hawke jumped at the sound and the soft scream that came from Caitlin's lips. Horn faced the camera again. "You," He said and motioned for the camera to pan over to Caitlin's body. She was still tied to the chair, but her head was lagging to the side and there was blood dripping on the floor. The camera kicked off and the screen went dark.

Michael turned off the camera and wiped his good eye. Dominic grabbed for the desk as he tried to get to the chair to sit down. "Mamma mia!" He cried. "Oh, mamma mia!"

Hawke stood in the same spot staring at the screen.

_ I love you both very much._

His hands burned and when he held them palm up in front of them, blood dripped down from crescent shaped scratches.

Cait's blood. Cait's blood on his hands. All over his hands.

"No!" He grabbed at the first thing he could get a hold of and flung it at the TV. Sparks flew from the machine as a clipboard impacted with the TV screen. He turned to walk out leaving a cacophony of noises in his wake.


	10. Chapter 10

_"Caitlin!" Hawke yelled as he walked through the field of knee-high daisies. He had never seen daisies so tall. "Caitlin!'_

_He had just seen her moments before walking ahead of him up the hill, her red hair was flying around in the breeze. Once he had topped the hill, she was gone. A whisper in the wind._

_"Caitlin!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. He couldn't see her._

_"Caitlin!" He screamed again. _

_"Hawke, stop yelling." _

_Hawke turned around and saw Caitlin. He let out a sigh. She was standing a few feet away from him. "I've been calling you." He said as he walked toward her, but every time he got near her she seemed to get farther away. _

_"I've been here, Hawke. I'll always be here. All you have to do is call for me." She walked over the top of the hill and disappeared again. Hawke topped the hill and began running. _

_He was in the hangar now. "Caitlin!" He yelled._

_A sharp crash sent him reeling around. Caitlin was getting off the ladder to pick up a screwdriver she dropped. "You need to be quiet, Hawke. You know how Dominic gets about yelling in the hangar. He's the only one allowed to do it. Could you hand me the new fuel pump? I think I laid the box on my desk."_

_"Yeah, Cait, how are you? Are you okay?" He walked to her desk, but the box wasn't there anymore. "Cait, it's not here," Hawke called back to her. _

_"Yes, it is, Hawke. You just have to look." _

_Hawke turned around to combat her last statement, but she was gone. _

_He ran outside. "Caitlin!" _

"String," Strong arms were shaking him. "String, wake up!"

Hawke opened his eyes and he was at the cabin sitting on his front porch. His cello was between his legs and Tet was at his feet. Dominic was at his side still shaking him.

"Hey, would you stop?" He said shrugging out of Dominic's grasp. "I'm awake," He looked over and saw the notebook and pencil laying on the bench. With a swift movement, he extended his arms as if in a large yawn and knocked the book back behind the bench so Dominic wouldn't see it.

"You were dreaming," Dominic told him, as if he didn't already know. "Cait?"

"Yeah," Hawke picked up his bow and began playing softly "Moonlight Sonata". It was Caitlin's favorite song that he played.

Dominic sat down on the bench where the notebook and pencil had once been. "I've had a few of those myself the past three nights. We've always been at the hangar."

Funny, that's where Hawke's dreams always ended.

"What are you doing here, Dom?"

"I wanted to know how you felt about going after Horn."

Hawke stopped playing and glanced over at Dominic. "We don't have Airwolf or a location."

"Actually, the Lady is behind the cabin ready to go. As for a location, we can figure that out when we're in the air." He patted String's arm. "Let's go, String."

Hawke continued playing even as Dom hit the first step. He looked back. "Aren't you coming?"

"I'm done, Dominic. I've lost too many people in my life and I'm not risking anymore."

Dominic turned and came back to stand before Hawke. "Horn wants Airwolf, String, so I say we give him the fury of Airwolf without ever leaving the cockpit."

"No, Dominic." Hawke stopped playing. "No more. I've lost my parents, Kelly, Saint John, Gabrielle, and now Caitlin. I'm through." He pressed the bow against the cello strings and began playing where he left off.

Dominic took a seat on the railing being very careful to not let it give way on him. "Your parents and Kelly died in accidents. You couldn't have stopped it. Gabrielle was killed by Moffett and you ended his life. I refuse for you to lump Saint John with the dead and as far as Caitlin is concerned. . . . .Well, Cait. . ." He huffed in frustration. "I'm not going to let Horn get away with killing our Caity." He stormed off the porch.

Hawke finished the song on a sour note and opened his eyes. Dominic was still standing in front of him.

"Fine," He took the cello inside, put it away in the case, and let Tet out before closing the door. "There's somewhere I have to go first."

He jogged down the steps with Dominic.

Hawke pulled the Santini Jeep up to the hangar door and jumped out. He used his key to get in and sprinted for the desk. Every one of his dreams ended with him and Caitlin in the hangar. The last one ended with him at her desk.

Hawke had a vague memory of her being at the desk before she walked out of the hangar. What was she doing there?

He ruffled through papers on her desk throwing them on the ground and on top of others and that's when he saw it. An address was written on her desk calendar in the note section along with a smiley face.

Hawke ripped the whole page off the calendar and ran back to the jeep. When he was inside, he radioed Dominic.

"This is Airwolf," Dom said back.

Hawke was already driving off the property. "Meet me at our usual place with Airwolf. I've got an address and I'm on my way. Make sure Airwolf is ready." He looked at the paper shoved inside a drink holder. "We're going after Horn."


	11. Chapter 11

There was too much desert, Hawke thought as he piloted Airwolf over the sandy terrain toward the address that Caitlin had left for him.

She had left an address for him hoping he would change his mind. He never wanted to go to a resort, but what would it have hurt him to hang out by a pool with Caitlin. There would have been no urgent calls from Archangel, no stunt work, and no threat of violence or death. Or so they would have thought.

What would have changed if he had gone with her? With two minds working together, could they have gotten away from Horn or if all hope was lost, could he have at least been sitting next to Caitlin holding her hand when they died? Instead, he watched her death on a nine inch TV screen. It was something he never wanted to do again.

"How's the stick?" Dominic's voice came through his headset.

"Smooth," Hawke answered him, after clearing his throat. "It's like nothing ever happened to her. You did good, Dom."

"You have your ways of grieving and I have mine," Dominic said.

"How are weapons?" Hawke asked.

Dominic was silent for a few minutes and then, "Guns, missiles, and sunbursts are online. Turbos are fully functioning."

A loud beep rang through the cockpit like a doorbell.

"Trouble with Airwolf?" Hawke asked, thinking the worst.

"No," Dominic punched a few buttons and brought what he was seeing to the front screen so Hawke could see it. "Airwolf found the address. It's approximately three miles ahead and appears to be a house."

"Any occupants?" Hawke asked, staring straight ahead.

"She can't see any, but we may be too far away. I'll radio Michael's people on the ground and tell them how close we are. We could use the backup."

"If Horns down there, he's mine," Hawke said through gritted teeth.

They came up on the house quickly and it shocked Hawke to see the elaborate set up Horn had fixed just to get Airwolf. There was a wrought iron gate around the brick house and a large pool connected to the side of the house. A two door garage was connected to the other side.

"What do you say, Dominic, do we ring the doorbell or knock?"

"Michael's people are five minutes away. Let's ring the doorbell." Dominic pressed a button and a whirring sound came out of Airwolf's sides.

"First gun," Hawke said before clicking a button on the stick. Two small pings were heard as the bullets were ejected from the gun and the front door of the house blew to pieces.

People began running out of the house in all directions.

"Tell Michael's people they're scattering like field mice in a fire." Hawke saw the garage door open and a black bronco came flying out of the garage.

"Horn?" Dominic asked seeing the same thing.

"I'd bet on it."

"Is there anyone left in the house?" Hawke asked.

Dominic was silent and then, "No one."

"Transfer missiles to me," Hawke ordered.

After a few seconds, Hawke's missile button lightened showing him he had control. He punched the button and another whirring sound was heard as the missiles came out of Airwolf's belly.

"Blow it up," Hawke said before squeezing the trigger that sent two missiles into the house where Caitlin was killed.

Hawke transferred power over to Dominic, turned Airwolf around, and headed down the main road to Horn. He had a good head start on them, but Hawke knew the lady would catch up.

Seven minutes later, Airwolf was flying over the black bronco.

"Dropping five hundred feet," Hawke told Dominic. Now they were even closer to the Bronco.

"Guns, Dominic. Shoot his tires."

Dominic shot the tires on the Bronco and they watched as the Bronco ran up on a hill and tumbled over on its side.

Hawke set her down, took off his helmet, and got out of Airwolf. Horn was trying to get out of the Bronco even as Hawke ran up and yanked him out.

Before he spoke, Hawke laid a right hook on Horn knocking him down on the hill. Hawke picked him up by the lapels of his shirt and pulled him close. "Why, Horn?" Hawke yelled at him. "Why, Cait?"

Horn started laughing. Seething, Hawke hit him again and walked away.

As Hawke was walking away, he heard Cait's voice in his head.

_"Don't walk away, Hawke." _

Hawke grabbed his sidearm and whirled around. Horn was holding a handgun on him. He shot missing Hawke, but the ping from the bullet ricocheting off Airwolf was loud. Hawke got Horn in his sites, squeezed the trigger, and shot Horn in the chest.

He holstered his sidearm and walked back to Airwolf.

"Call Michael's men and tell them there's roadkill that needs cleaned up." Hawke put on his helmet, grabbed the stick, and put Airwolf back in the air.


	12. Chapter 12

The screw wouldn't turn and no amount of cajoling or swearing was going to get it to turn. His hands were too big and when his hands were too big for a job, there was only one person he could call.

"Cai. . ." He stopped in the middle of the name. Caitlin couldn't help him tighten a screw or fix the rotors on a helicopter. She couldn't _be _anymore. Horn had seen to that.

Hawke stepped off the ladder and went around the jet ranger. Dominic was coming out of the office. "I heard you yelling. What's wrong?"

Hawke threw the wrench in the toolbox and took a seat at the desk in the hangar. A map was strewn out on the desk with red circles and 'x's' on it. There was one quadrant unmarred by circles or 'x's'.

The phone rang. Hawke grabbed it on the second ring. "Santini Air," He said with less enthusiasm than normal.

"Hawke, it's Michael. The last area Airwolf found is clean. The hole turned out to be where somebody buried some tin drums."

The heat on Hawke's neck rose to his cheeks. He gripped the phone tighter. "You already dug it up. You were supposed. . ."

"Hang on, Hawke," Michael said. "You and Dom have been out here every day for the past five days digging the places Airwolf marked with no success. I didn't want you to be here if it was another disappointment and if it was Caitlin then I would have been here with her. The search has been called off, Hawke. I'm sorry."

That's all Hawke wanted. After Michael's guys disposed of Horn's body, Hawke and Dominic began the arduous task of gridding the area around the ranch house and marking freshly dug areas of sand. Four had turned out to be empty and the other had the remains of a coyote or a wolf. Hawke was going to dig up the last one tonight when the sun went down. He was hoping he would find Caitlin.

"Thanks, Michael." Hawke hung up and ran his oil stained hands over his face.

"What did Michael have to say?" Dominic asked as he leaned on the desk.

"The search is over." Hawke took the red pen and drew a large 'x' over the empty grid. Then stood up, kicked the chair over, and walked out.

If not finding Caitlin's body was hard, then what Caitlin would want him to do next was going to be excruciating.

The End


End file.
